nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Bulborb
Red Bulborb is a common enemy in the Pikmin games that is a species of Bulborb. They are average enemies except in ''Hey! Pikmin'' where it serves as the first boss. Appearances ''Pikmin'' series The Red Bulborb (Oculus kageyamii russes), initially known as the Spotty Bulborb in the first Pikmin game, is the most common Bulborb in the Grub-Dog family and is also a highly nocturnal creature, preferring to sleep during the day. Red Bulborbs usually prey on smaller creatures, such as Pikmin, and have a large advantage over their tiny victims due to their large mouth. Red Bulborbs are capable of swallowing several Pikmin at once. The easiest way to defeat these creatures is to attack them from behind with a large group of Pikmin while they are sleeping. Fortunately, their reaction time is slow and it is possible to kill them before they have a chance to wake up and begin a counterattack. Also, cooperation between Bulborbs, even among members of the same species, is nonexistent. This allows much more leeway in planning a strategy to defeat them, no matter in how large a group they live. However, if one Bulborb cries in distress, others will come to attack Pikmin, although their interest seems to be more in feeding than in community protection. Red Bulborb's reappeared in Pikmin 2. They appear similar to their appearance in Pikmin. The main difference is their reaction time, which is much faster. They are often put in places that make them harder to defeat. The addition of Purple Pikmin makes defeating them easier. Red Bulborb reappears in ''Pikmin 3''. They have a nice updated HD look, like the Dwarf Red Bulborb and now their eyes are also a weak spot. In Hey! Pikmin the red Bulborb returns but this time it is not a common enemy but the boss of the first level. Its weak spots are the same as they were in Pikmin 3. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Red Bulborbs appeared on the Distant Planet stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as both an obstacle and a background object. Occasionally a Red Bulborb appears on the right side of the screen and opens its mouth. If a player moves its character into the Bulborb's mouth, then it will quickly turn them into a tasty snack, thus resulting in a lost life. A trophy of a Red Bulborb also appeared in the game. The following is its description: :"A creature whose Japanese name translates as "spotted crimson bug-eye." These bulky nocturnal animals have white-and-red-flecked rumps that resemble strawberries. Red Bulborbs sleep in the day and wake in the evening to feed on small animals. Several colors of Bulborb subspecies have been discovered--their classification is a hot subject for scholars." Notes Reel Notes "This nocturnal hunter feeds mostly on small animals returning to their nests at night." Olimar's Notes "This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty Bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red Bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification." Louie's Notes "Plump specimens are best spit-roasted whole, stuffed with a lime and a slab of bacon. Baste frequently to ensure a magnificently moist haunch." Ship Log "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." ''Hey! Pikmin'' Log "The S.S. Dolphin II said it sleeps during the day, but the one I met was awake. I pointed this out and the ship said. "I meant during the day on Hocotate." After defeating it, we found an object rich in Sparklium. It's possible that the creature considers such objects a delicacy." Category:Grub-Dog Family Category:Bulborbs Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Pikmin bosses Category:Smash Run enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits